It is known from US 2008/0149199 to provide an articulated boom for positioning a fuel line in a saddle-type fuel tank. The boom has a spring-loaded mechanism which enables the boom to pivot from a first pressure-loaded position to a second pressure-loaded position. A support member is deployed under the action of the spring-loaded mechanism to engage the roof of the fuel tank. The mechanism also presses the distal end of the boom against the floor of the fuel tank thereby fixing the boom in position.
The spring-loaded mechanism locates the distal end of the articulated boom against the floor of the fuel tank. However, this may deform the end of the boom through which fuel enters for conveyance to a swirl chamber. Any such deformation could affect the supply of fuel. Also, since the boom is biased against the floor of the fuel tank, loads applied to the fuel tank may be transferred directly to the articulated boom. Deflection of the tank may affect the integrity of the seal formed at the base of the boom.